Beyblade Metal Masters: Loving you was beyond my Control
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: No one told me, that meeting him again, would change my life forever. No one, told me that, hate would turn into love. That Rivalry would turn into Friendship and that meeting a new enemy would meant, caring for the people, you didn't know you would care about. (Rated T for swearing)
1. The Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Metal Masters or anything within! I only own Kiara and another OC in it**_

* * *

No one told me that meeting him would change my life forever. But, let's start from the beginning, my past...

* * *

... a black shoulderlenth haired girl with red highlights, tied into a side ponytail was walking into the Stadium of Rock City. Her fierce looking black eyes, were covered by the bangs under the hood she wore. She stood near the entrance as a loud and almost annoying voice said.

"Bladers from around the world! I thank you for coming to our country's representative selection tournament! I am the president and i bid you welcome to Savannah! In order for our country to develop and prosper we must first make the name of Savannah known! That is why our country will compete in the Beyblade world Championships..."

**Kiara's pov:**

After the president finished his speech, someone handed me a purple card. I looked around and noticed there was more then purple, there were also red, blue and yellow cards.

The Man in uniform began to speak again.

"Listen everyone! I declare Savannah's representative selection tournament for open. Each Group will fight in a battle royal in your specific color coded Arena! The last blader standing in each group wins and receive one of only four winner bracelets"

Everyone got ready, as i put my Bey, Flame Solaria into my launcher, said the countdown and pulled the cord

"Hey, let's finished her of first!" said one of my opponents as a group of beys came rushing at Solaria. Soon i realized, that Solaria was surrounded by beys. I smirked at the pathetic attempts of my opponents, trying to push Solaria out of the Arena.

"Okay, i'll make this quick" i shouted, raising up a hand. "Solaria, Royal Thunder Flames!" Solaria began to spin faster as a red aura surrounded her, causing all beys to fly out of the Arena. I chuckled as Solaria leaped back into my hands.

"Purple Group, Battle is over. Winner Kiara!" shouted the Man, as i walked up to the stadium. Yes, my name is Kiara.

"But how?" stuttered a few Bladers, not believing they lost to a girl.

"I defeated stronger opponents than the likes of you. You're no match for me" i smirked, while putting on a bracelet

"Leone!" i heard a boy shouting. He was around my age with dark-green spiked up hair tied in a lose ponytail and sea-blue eyes. He also had crossed like scars under his eyes. I gasped as i recognized who it was...But it can't be! Can it...?

* * *

Me: Please don't hate me for writing this! *hides, behind my chair* I had this written a month ago and wasn't so sure if i should post it, since there are really many of this kinds. But i wanted you guys to know, what my version is, if Kiara was in Metal Masters. So, if you're interested in finding out more about Kiara's Life, then tell me and i'll continue this story. And don't worry, i'm working on the next chapter's for "Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: A New Enemy" and "A Guardian's Halo", but it's hard with writers' block. So tell me if you like this and until then, by my Fanfiction Family

BTW: This is in Metal Master, so Kiara's Special Moves would be a bit different than usual also she's 14.


	2. Where the Lion meets the Lioness

Me: So, well i guess you could say i'm someone who really get's over excited, when it come to reviews or favs. They really mean a lot to me. So i decided to write another chapter. As usual i don't and will never own Beyblade Metal Masters, but i do own my OC Kiara. So Please, R&R.

* * *

**No one's pov:**

"Leone" shouted a green haired 14-year old boy "Special Move: King Lion Tearing Blast!" Three massive tornados appeared and it was hard trying not to look away. Kiara narrowed her eyes, preventing any dust to come in. All of the beys fell to the ground like raindrops, Kyoya's the only one standing.

"Red group, your battle is over! The winner is Kyoya" the man yelled.

_"So it is him" Kiara thought. _The black-haired teen didn't noticed, that Kyoya was walking up the steps.

"I'll take that" he said in a rude tone. Kiara rolled her eyes, as he came over, standing next to the black-haired girl.

"Go Vulcan Horuseus!" a boy from the blue group yelled. Kiara and Kyoya turned their attention to the boy with brown hair and orange bangs. He was really good and instantly ended the battle.

"Blue group battle over! Winner is Nile" the man yelled once again.

"Not as pathetic as i thought" Kiara said more to myself, but Kyoya seemed to hear it.

"His name is Nile, huh?" Kyoya said, also in his own thoughts. Nile walked up to receive his bracelet and gave Kyoya a dirty look.

**Kyoya's pov:**

_"Kiara! Why those that name sound familiar?" I thought._ I glanced over to her and memorized her. She had shoulderlenth black hair with red highlights, tied in a side-ponytail and black eyes darker than the night. She was about 5ft, an inch or two smaller than me with a slim figure and tanned skin. She was wearing a red tanktop over it a black vest that covered a scar on her left shoulder, black shorts, that were ripped at the edge and black combat boots. She was also wearing black and red crossed belts, a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a lion-claw necklace with a flame shaped ruby gem on it.

"Take a picture it would last longer!" i heard Kiara saying, as i snapped out of my thoughts. I shook of the feeling of familiarity and looked at the yellow group, still battling.

**Kiara's pov:**

Now it was only the yellow group. Ignoring, the fact that Kyoya was staring at me i watched a boy with dark-brown afro like hair, trying to keep is bey steady. He wasn't bad, i knew that. But my glare kept hanging on the guy next to him. I could tell he wasn't really playing fair. After second, the boy, known as Markus won. I have a bad feeling about him. After Nile and Markus got their bracelets, the president started to talk again. Seriously, if he keep being so annoying, he'll end up in the hospital.

"Congratulations! Here we have the four winners who survived the fierce battle royal" the man said.

"Now i can go to the world championships!" Marcus exclaimed. The other Bladers, started to complain about, a girl winning and that it should be them.

"Well then my friends! We will begin the final selection process!" the man shouted.

"You'll what?" Kyoya yelled furiously

"What are you talking about?!" Nile asked, losing his temper.

"What kind of shit is this?" i yelled in anger and it took a lot of self-control to not strangle that guy.

"So, our place in the world championships hasn't been decided yet?" Marcus complained.

" You four are certainly strong Bladers. Those bracelets are proof of your skills and talents, but in battle royals, it is possible, that you could have won through pure luck, not skills. We will test you further to see if you are truly worthy, being a Savannah rep." explained the president. Our bracelets beeped and i saw "24:00" on it. I growled and looked at the others. They seemed to have the same numbers on theirs.

"The rules are very simple. You must face all the Bladers here in a twenty-four hour battle. You must protect the bracelet till the very end" the man told us.

_"Why did it have to be so complicated" i asked myself._

"The remaining Bladers may challenge these four! After the battle has finished, the ones holding the bracelets will become the true reps. Good Luck!" the man added

Kyoya and Nile muttered something to themselves as i glared at every blader.

"The battle stage is all of Rock City and the three kilometers around it" said another man, as the gates opened.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I've worked so hard on being a rep. There's no way i'm handing it over so easily! Get out of my way" Marcus yelled as he ran out of the Stadium

"There's no other way" Nile shouted after him.

"You just have to do it" Kyoya added.

"You two better not stand in my way or i'll kick you're bey butts into outta space" i growled at them.

"I should be saying that, Lion-Girl!" Kyoya smirked, as the others began to rum towards us. I pulled out Solaria and smirked. _This better be good!_

* * *

Me: Eh Voila! What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. I tried not to copy too much from the show and ad my personal touch. So please Review, what you thought and i'll c ya next chapter, BYE


	3. The Twenty-Four hour Battle

**Me: Hey i'm back with another chapter. And i'm really glad that there are some people who like this story. I wanna thank all those who have faved, followed and reviewed the last two chapters. So, as always i don't own anything besides my OC. R&R**

* * *

**Nile's pov:**

Kyoya, Kiara and I were standing on a street finishing off a group of bladers.

_"Idiots, when will they learn" I thought _

"Come back and face me when you're all grown up, Kiddies!" Kyoya smirked.

"Hit em hard, Solaria" Kiara yelled. _I must admit, she's pretty strong!_

"Push through Horuseus!" I shouted as Horuseus clashed into four beys, causing them to fly into a building.

"So…so strong! These guys are too strong for us!" one of the Bladers stuttered and ran for it.

"You're pretty good, Nile." Kyoya stated. I looked at him surprise, not expecting a compliment.

"So are you, Kyoya! You're also pretty good, Kiara" I replied as I looked at Kiara. She nodded, but didn't answer.

"For a girl, you've got a lack of manners, you know" Kyoya said. Kiara glared at him and got in his face.

"Listen, I have no plans on being friends with you guys! But I've got no choice. So I'm stuck in this team. Don't stand in my way and no one gets hurt" she snarled and I knew she meant what she said.

"Hey, we found them!" I heard someone yelling. I turned around, facing a bunch of Bladers.

"Just hand over the bracelets!" another shouted, as he and his comrade got ready to battle.

"Here you go again." Kyoya said getting ready to fight.

"They never learn" Kiara smirked, putting her bey in her launcher.

"They're just gonna keep coming. I'm leaving." I said ready to go.

**Kyoya's pov:**

"They're just gonna keep coming. I'm leaving." Nile said ready to go. I turned to him with a surprise expression.

"You're running away?" I asked.

"There's still 20 hours left. My policy is to avoid meaningless battles." Nile retorted. Somehow he was right, but I knew my goal.

"Looks like I over estimated you, Nile" I told him, while looking at Kiara's direction. She shrugged, not caring.

"What did you say?! If you wanna fight then go ahead and do it. But isn't it our goal to protect the bracelets? Don't you want to be representative?" Nile asked. I chuckled slightly.

"That's why I'm fighting. There's an opponent that I must and will defeat in the world championships. To stand before him without shame, I can't turn my back by the likes of them." I replied.

"And I'm not backing down from any fights" Kiara added. Nile seemed to understand, what I wanted and nodded.

"I understand. You're right! I'll fight with you" Nile told us, ready for another battle.

"That's it! You're going down Kyoya, Nile and Kiara!" the boys yelled, launching their bey at us.

**Kiara's pov:**

Their beys came at us and I quickly clicked Solaria into place.

"Let it rip!" Kyoya, Nile and I said in sync. In a flash of green, red and yellow light, we sent most of them flying, causing them to make craters on the buildings.

"I thought you policy is to avoid meaningless battles." Kyoya teased.

"Give it a rest! I do what I feel like." Nile replied in an annoyed tone. _He isn't that bad._

I chuckled at them and they glared at me.

"You're on Kiara!" I heard someone yelling, as a bey hit Solaria, causing her to stumble back. The boy ran down the alley in fear.

"Come back here!" I yelled and took after him with Solaria. Nile followed me. We ran down the alley to find it deserted.

"Show yourself!" Nile yelled furiously.

"Let it rip" I heard someone yell. Multiple beys flew at us, swarming Solaria and Horuseus.

"Ha! You two let your guard down!" the boy said as he came out if hiding.

"An Ambush!" Nile said angrily.

"Know that's a dirty trick!" I yelled in frustration.

"Save your breathe, sweet cake! It doesn't matter how you do it as long as you win in the end!" the boy told us and I glared at him, disgusted.

"Maybe I'll go with you on a date once this is over! Let's get'em" said another.

"One, never call me pet names." I said as a red aura surrounded me. _Now I was mad! _"Two, not in a million years, am I gonna go out with you and three no matter, how much you are. I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Solaria began to glow as she counter attacked the beys surrounding her.

"Can I get in the fight" I heard a husky voice behind me. Kyoya appeared, as Leone attacked the beys, which were surrounding Horuseus.

"It's Kyoya!" yelled a boy in surprise.

"But how did he finished off the others" asked another boy stunned.

"You guys don't know me well!" Kyoya stated.

"Horuseus!" Nile yelled as a pillar of yellow light appeared, causing a sand cloud. Once the view cleared, the others were lying unconscious on the floor. Kyoya, Nile and I continued to walk.

**No one's pov:**

"Nile? Why did you join the selection tournament?" Kyoya asked after some time.

"It was my only chance. Where I come from there weren't any strong opponents. I needed a challenge" Nile answered simply.

"I see." Kyoya said.

"What about you? You said, there was an opponent, you needed to defeat." Nile said.

"Nile, you have the right stuff buddy." Kyoya sighed with a smirk.

"Okay…?" Nile replied confuse. "What about you, Kiara?" Kiara looked up at the setting sun.

"Had a hard live, I guess. I was once a member of the Dark Nebula" the 14-year old confessed.

"So I was right, it is really you, Kiara Summers?" Kyoya looked at the black-haired girl with surprise.

"I guess. Even if I don't want it this way. But fate keeps getting in the way, don't you think?" Kiara replied in a tone, that didn't tell what she felt.

"Umm…mind telling me, what happened?" Nile said. Kiara sighed and looked at Kyoya.

"You, tell him" she said in a demanding tone.

"Fine…It happened a year ago" Kyoya started

**_Flashback:_**

_"Welcome back, Monsieur Doji" a French computer like voice said. A man wearing a purple business suit was walking through the corridors followed by the 13-year old Kyoya._

_"Well, Kyoya" Doji said "This is the Dark Nebula Training rooms. Were you will be training" Kyoya looked around as he noticed a black haired girl in a corner, punching a punching bag. Kyoya looked at the 13-year old while training. She had the most amazing eyes Kyoya as ever seen. It was black, darker than the night. It seemed that those eyes could see into the soul of a person._

_"That's Kiara. You training partner" Doji said walking through the crowd of training bladers._

_"Kiara!" Doji called her. Kiara instantly stopped and walked to, where Kyoya and Doji were standing._

_"Master Doji" Kiara said in an emotionless tone._

_"Well Kiara, I guess we found the right partner for you" Doji said as he pointed at Kyoya. Kyoya tried not to show fear, which was rising in him._

_"I'm Kyoya Tategami. King of the Beasts! And this is Rock Leone" Kyoya said confidently as he showed Rock Leone. He was not gonna show fear to a girl._

_"Well Kyoya" the girl said in a soft angelic voice "We'll see how wild you are against Flame Solaria."…_

**_Flashback ends_**

"After the battle we had. Kiara disappeared without anyone knowing" Kyoya ended.

"I see" Nile said as Kiara remained silent. It was already dark and the moon shined above us.

**Kiara's pov:**

"Hey! Guys!" I heard someone calling. We all spun around and pulled out our beys ready to attack, as Marcus popped is head out of a gully.

"Oh it's you" Kyoya said.

"Hey, come down here guys!" Marcus called. Nile and Kyoya were about to follow him but I stopped them.

"What's wrong, Kiara?" asked Nile

"I have a bad feeling about Markus" I said glaring at him suspicious.

"Are you scared of a sewer?" Kyoya mocked. I growled.

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you" I scoffed and walked away. Minutes later of walking, a group of bladers came out and surrounded me.

"Hey Cupcake" one yelled.

"Did Kyoya and Nile left little Kiara on her own" mocked another.

"Be a good girl and hand over your bracelet" a third said stepping forward.

I smirked and launched Solaria at them.

"One, never call me that" I said as Solaria attacked without mercy.

"Two, I can handle my own" I continued, while Solaria attack another four blader, causing them and their bey flying.

"And three, mark my words. I'm the Queen of the Wild and nothing is gonna stand in my way. So move!" I shouted as a red aura surrounded me and Solaria. A lioness came out.

"Tell your friends. Solaria…FLAMING STORM!" I yelled as Solaria roared and fire like storms attacked the beys. Once the view cleared again, I saw Nile and Kyoya, running at me. _Why were they wet?_

**No one's pov:**

"Kiara" Nile gasped for air.

"Did you see Marcus?" asked Kyoya. And Kiara could tell he was angry.

"No, I was busy. What happened?" the 14-year old stated.

"Marcus tricked us" Nile said.

"After his friends took our bracelets, he made us fall down the sewer system" Kyoya added. It took Kiara a lot of control to prevent her from laughing.

"I did warn you guys" she said, knowing she was right. And Kyoya hated the feeling.

"Hey, Kyoya!" said another voice, before Kyoya could say something. The boy from the yellow group showed up, pointing his launcher at Kyoya.

"I challenge you! Battle me!" said the boy. Kiara could tell he was scared since he was trembling.

"I don't have my bracelet" Kyoya confessed, holding up his arm.

"Neither do I" Nile sighed.

"We don't have time for battling you. Marcus, you swine! Where did you go?" Kyoya yelled into the sky.

"He doesn't have the guts to stay in town. He'll be probably anywhere" Nile stated.

"If you're looking for Marcus, he's over there" the boy said pointing at the mountains.

Kyoya, Kiara and Nile didn't have any time to ask the boy, how he knew. So they decided to trust him. They ran towards the mountains and caught up with Marcus and his friends.

"Seven hours to go" said one cheerfully.

"We'll be reps in no time" cheered the other.

"Yeah, and there's nothing to worry about" Markus said.

"Oh, I'll give you plenty to worry about" Kyoya growled.

"What!? Kyoya, Kiara and Nile! How did you find us?" Marcus yelled surprised, looking up at Kyoya and others, who were standing on a rock. The moon was shining brightly enough so that their glaring eyes were glowing.

"He told us where you were!" Kiara said dangerously, pointing at the African boy.

"But, how?" Marcus stuttered, as his two friends hid behind him.

"I was born in the grasslands. My eyesight is better than yours" the dark-haired teen explained.

"Enough talking. We're taking back what was ours" Nile said

"Get ready to battle" Kyoya shouted as both boys got ready.

"I'll join in the fun" Kiara smirked and put Solaria in her launcher.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Kiara and the boys yelled.

"Their beys are Rock Aries ED145E, a defense type and Thermal Gemios T125S a stamina type. Aquario is just the bait. They're planning a pincer attack!" the boy noticed.

"You can see that from here" Nile asked surprised as the boy nodded.

"Not bad" Kiara said.

"Interesting. You may be useful" Kyoya agreed. Kyoya, Kiara and Nile dodge the attack and called out their special moves.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Mystic Zone!"

"Royal Thunder Flames!"

Marcus and his friend yelled as they were overwhelmed by the power.

**Time Skip**

The sun rose over the horizon as Kyoya and Nile took the bracelets and looked at the three unconscious boys.

"Do you think we went too hard on them" Nile asked as the boy chuckled in amusement.

"Not my fault" Kiara stated.

"What's your name?" Kyoya asked all of a sudden.

"My Name is Demure." The boy replied.

"Take this" Kyoya said and handed over the extra bracelet.

"But why?" Demure asked dumbly.

"I'm giving it to you. Show me, that you can protect it till the end" Kyoya replied.

Demure nodded and snapped it onto his wrist, as a bunch of bladers came running their way.

"We're gonna take on the world!" Kyoya yelled while smirking at Kiara. The black-haired girl smirked back and got ready.

"Boom Baby!" Nile exclaimed

"Yeah!" Demure added

* * *

Me: Phew! God, that was one long chapter to write. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a Review and tell me what you thought. I'll c ya until the next chapter. Bye!


	4. Kiara's Past

Me: Heyho people! I'm back with the 4th chapter of "The Lion and the Lioness". I want to thank, **pumkin5 **and **Graceful Amaryllis **for reviewing every chapter since the beginning. So without further delay, I don't own Beyblade Metal Masters. But i do own my OC. Please, R&R

* * *

**Demure's pov:**

Two weeks have passed since the selection tournament. Team Wild Fang, had defeated every other teams with two wins in a row. Kyoya and Nile, were really great in defeating the other teams. But Kiara was still very pissed, that she couldn't battle.

Right now we're in India, for our next battle against the Indian team, Team Chandora. Five hours till our battle and Kiara was still locked in her room, probably saying how stupid Kyoya is.

"When do you think she'll come out?" asked Nile, who was sitting on the couch.

"Beats me!" Benkei, our new member and a friend of Kyoya's said. He joined us two weeks ago, as the Masked Bull.

"Don't know, don't care!" Kyoya pouted, probably still mad at the fight they had a while ago. According to Benkei, Kiara was one of a few people, who could defeat him by words.

"I don't know, but she hasn't eaten since we got here" i replied.

"Kyoya, why don't you try to get her out" Nile suggested earning a death glare.

"Why should i? It will end in another word war" Kyoya stated.

"That's the point. You are the only one that will end up not killed" Nile pointed out. He was right.

"...Fine..." Kyoya said after thinking, got up and knocked on Kiara's door.

"Kiara, open!" Kyoya demanded.

"Never, in a million years, Kovu" Kiara's voice shot back and i tried to hold a laugh. Kovu, Kyoya's Nickname, which Kiara love's to tease him with.

"Open or i'll bust it open" i heard Kyoya saying angrily.

"You and what army?" Kiara replied and that did it. Nile and me, were on the floor laughing our butts of.

**Kyoya's pov:**

I heard the boys laughing at Kiara's statement. I balled my hands in to fists and mumble i few swearing's.

"Have it your way" i said and was about to kick the door open, when Kiara came out.

"What do you want, Kovu?" she asked. Oh, how much i despise that name.

"Our battle against team Chandora begins in 4 hours, so i suggest you eat" i said.

"You're not my boss" Kiara stated.

"But i'm your leader!" i shot back.

"I didn't vote for you" Kiara continued.

"Listen, we can start another word war any other time, but now could you just please come out of your room and eat" i said, getting tired of the fights. Kiara glared at me for a while before walking into the kitchen, i followed her.

**No one's pov:**

Kiara grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and sat next to Nile on the couch.

"Welcome into the living room, you royalty" Kyoya stated sarcastically, sitting next to her.

"Very funny" the Solaria-blader said.

"Umm...Kiara?" Nile asked after a while.

"What?" Kiara said.

"Why did you join the Dark Nebula?" the green-eyed Egyptian asked. Kiara narrowed her eyes, Nile heart sank as he faced the black eyes of the teenage girl.

"I was wondering that too, you know" Kyoya said helping Nile out if his state. Now Demure's and Benkei's interest were awoken.

"You joined the Dark Nebula" Benkei said surprised.

"Okay, i guess i have no other choice than to tell you, do i?" Kiara sighed as the boys nodded "Well it began 5 years ago on my 9th birthday..."

_**Flashback:**_

_"Happy Birthday, my little princess" a man with chocolate-brown messy hair and black eyes said. A little nine-year old girl with black hair and eyes, blew the candles of her birthday cake. A woman with amethyst eyes and waistlenth black hair came into the room._

_"Mummy!" the little girl cried happily as she ran to the woman hugging her._

_"Hey sweetie" the woman said as he picked the girl up._

_"Hey Mel" the man greeted his wife with a kiss. Mel or better known as Melody smiled._

_"I think it's time for the presents, don't you think Mason?" Melody said as she took out two little boxes. The man, known as Mason nodded and took the black box. Melody put her little daughter down so she could open the present._

_"Well, Kiara. This is the first present and it's very valuable. It's been in our family for ages" Mason said, handing over the box to the little girl known as Kiara. Kiara carefully opened it and it revealed a lion-claw necklace with a flame shaped ruby gem. The girl gasped in shock and happiness as she looked at the jewelry. She knew her parents were poor, but it didn't stop them from something like this._

_"Thank you Mummy, thanks Daddy" Kiara said, while Mason helped his daughter, putting the necklace on. After that Melody handed over the red box._

_"As the descendent of Siana, you're ready to own this very valuable bey" the woman announced. Kiara opened the box which revealed a red bey with the symbol of a roaring lioness._

_"You're giving me Flame Solaria?" Kiara asked._

_"Of course my sweet and tomorrow we'll teach you how to battle" Mason replied. Kiara hugged her parents not knowing it would be the last._

**_A Month later:_**

_"FATHER!" cried Kiara, hiding in a corner._

_"Mason!" called Melody, sobbing as her husband bleed to death. And Evil laugh was heard and the woman turned to protect her Daughter._

_"Well, well, well. Melody you can't hide from us" said a man holding out a gun._

_"Leave! We don't have what you want" Melody said tears running down her face._

_"Tst, tst, tst. You do know lying in front of your Kid isn't good" said the man shaking his head in fake disappointment._

_"Shut the fuck up and go!" Melody said with anger._

_"I only want the descendent and the bey Flame Solaria and i'll leave" said the Man getting impatient._

_"Over my dead body" Melody spat, she knew that she had to protect Kiara and the bey with all cost._

_"Have it your way then" the man said and with a loud bang, Melody sunk to the ground her eyes lifeless._

_"Mummy!" yelled Kiara, shaking her mother, as if that could wake her up_

_"Now where was i" laughed the man turning his attention to the little girl. "Mr. Bright want's you dead and that bey crushed so goodbye, little heir of Siana" He hold his gun out at her, as the 9-year old black-haired girl, ran up to him grab a knife in the process and stab him directly where his heart was. But she didn't get away without a claw like scar on her left shoulder. The Man sunk to the ground as the Girl ran into the clear-blue sky. She ran into the forest as it began to rain. The 9-year old stopped in front of a tree, where "Mason, Melody and Kiara. Forever together" was carved in._

_The Girl screamed in anger and pain, stabbing the knife that was still in her hand in front of the tree. She began to cry as her tears mixed up with the rain. As the sun rose, Kiara stood up, wiped the tears out of her face and walked out of the woods. This would be the last time she showed any emotions..._

**_Time Skip:_**

_"I can promise you a life without misery. All i need is your helped. Join me and the Dark Nebula and everything you hate will be washed away" a man in a purple business suit said to a 10-year old Kiara. It was a year since her parents died, Kiara was a very strong blader since she trained a lot during the past year. She had won tournaments after tournaments and Doji, as the man was called, was interested in Kiara's talent._

_"Everything?" Kiara asked, as she thought about the Man that killed her Parents._

_"Yes, everything." Doji answered. Kiara thought for a while before nodding._

_"Well, Miss Summers. Welcome to the dark Nebula" Doji said as he gestured her to climb into the helicopter. Kiara didn't knew that she just made a terrible mistake..._

**_Flashback ends_**

"...Every since that day, i never trusts anyone but myself" Kiara ended. Nile, Kyoya and Demure looked at the 14-year old.

"Why did you left?" Benkei asked.

"Reji!" Kiara said with venom "Doji used the data of my bey to create Poison Serpent"

"That serpent dude?" Benkei asked.

"Yep. After i found that out, i had to leave. The Dark Nebula betrayed me and many others, like Dan and Reiki. I couldn't just sit still and let them do that, so i told everything the WBBA" Kiara said. "But that was way after the battle with Kyoya. I had a mission to attend that time and i watched over Kyoya's training in Wolf Canyon"

"So that's why i felt being watched" Kyoya growled.

"It was my mission, i didn't have a choice" Kiara shrugged.

"I'm wondering how did the battle with you and Kyoya ended" Demure said. Nile and Benkei looked at the two former Dark Nebula members with interest.

"That's nothing of your concern" Kiara stated, looking at the clock.

"Only twenty minutes till the conference with team Chandora" the 14-year old said.

"Well then let's hurry" Kyoya said getting up. All members of team Wild Fang, left the hotel walking to the stadium, where the conference and battle will be hold...

* * *

Me: Well, i really hoped you like this chapter, so please tell me what you think. What do you guys think, how Kiara's battle against Kyoya ended? Well this, would be answered if i decide to write a sequel, but that's in the stars.

Also here's a little on Flame Solaria's History for those who are interested (please note that something's are mainly made up):

Flame Solaria, was the bey of Siana, the goddess of the Sun and Fire, daughter of Helios. Kiara's Family where the descendent of Siana and the reason why Alexander Bright wanted them dead. He and his Family, mostly his Daughter Makenna, where descendent of Mika, goddess of the Moon and Water. Siana's evil counterpart. Her bey is Venom Serpiente.


	5. Team Chandora

Me: Welcome to chapter 5 of BMM: Loving you was beyond my Control. I don't own anything beside my OC. Please R&R

* * *

**Nile's pov:**

After deciding that Benkei would go alone to the press conference. Kyoya, Kiara, Demure and i went into the team room, watching the conference on TV.

"Welcome to the Beyblade World Championship press conference. Please give a warm welcome to our representatives, the amazing team Chandora" the Indian DJ said as three boys walked to the stage.

"So that's Chandora!" Kiara's eyes narrowed.

"The steadfast rock, using the master of precision Rock Serpent, Aniel! The whirlwind of Chandora, using Storm Serpent, Ridick! And the leader, the serpent-god of fire, Salhan! Now, let's ask the team leader, Salhan, he's worried about todays battle?" the DJ said. I turned my attention to the guy in the middle.

"Me? Worried? I don't care if it's Wild Fang or anyone else, they're just gonna be a bunch of weak little kittens, when it come's facing us" Salhan replied arrogantly.

"It seems that they have been undefeated before, but so have we" added Ridick.

"Od course we'll decide today's match with to wins in a row. We'll make Wild Fang taste defeat for the first time" Aniel finished

"There we have it. Let's see how Wild Fang responds to this declaration of war" the DJ yelled. Suddenly Kiara, stood up from he chair, walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" Demure asked. Kiara didn't answer but kept her eyes to the TV.

"Team Wild Fang!" The DJ said pointing at the curtain, and Benkei stepped out. Now i knew what Kiara was up to.

"How you all doin? I'm team Wild Fang's newest, bestest Member. The super sub Masked Bull" He yelled, Demure fell of his seat, while me, Kiara and Kyoya facepalmed.

"Hey Guys! Here's the scoop, so listen up. You can babble all day long, but this battle will be decided by Wild fang with two wins in a row. Kyoya won't be stopped by the likes of you" Benkei yelled pointing at team Chandora.

"Benkei" Kyoya growled, Kiara chuckled, happy to see Kyoya suffering, before slamming the door behind her.

"What do you think is she gonna do?" Demure asked.

"Knowing Kiara, something really good" i said.

**Kiara's pov:**

_"Benkei, you idiot!" i cursed. _I walked down the halls, still listening to the conference through the speakers. Before i reached the conference room, i heard Benkei saying "Kyoya would never participate in a three ringed circus like this"

I couldn't stand it anymore and launched Solaria into the conference room.

"Flaming Storm!" i growled, watching as Solaria surrounded the stage with fire. I walked out, looking at the surprise faces of team Chandora.

"I-it's K-Kiara" the DJ stuttered in shock.

My eyes sweeped from the DJ, to Benkei and lastly to Salhan.

"Benkei out, now!" i demanded, pointing at the curtains. Benkei quickly walked out.

"Well here we have Kiara, on of the regulars of team Wild Fang. It seemed that she hasn't battled since the world Championship began, but-" the DJ said, but fell in silent as i began to growl.

"This was a warning! Never underestimate Wild Fang's powers" i said and walked out. Solaria's beast wandering trough the fire she created, before disappearing.

**No one's pov:**

Kiara met with the others in the team room.

"Their you have it! The battle that the entire world is watching right now! Don't ya dare miss it" the DJ finished and Nile tuned the TV off. Nile, Kyoya, Demure and Benkei kept staring at Kiara.

"What?" Kiara snapped, but before anyone could say anything, the door opened. It was Salhan.

"Don't you know how to knock" Kiara asked.

"Whatever, i want to talk to Kyoya" Salhan said, looking at Kiara

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked, blocking the view of his black-haired team member.

"Can we talk in private?" asked Salhan.

"I don't have any secrets in front of my team members" Kyoya insisted.

"Well, then but i don't think your princess would like it, but if you insist" Salhan said. "I want to make a bet"

"What bet?" Kyoya asked.

"If i win against you, i'll get Kiara, If you win you'll get whatever you want" Salhan said quickly.

"What?" Nile and Kyoya said in unison. Demure and Benkei looked like they were about to kill and Kiara stood there shocked.

"No, Kiara is in my team and would always be" Kyoya stated.

"I'm just making things interesting. It's no big deal. You win, you'll get whatever you want, If i win, i'll get Kiara" Salhan said, smirking at Kyoya, before leaving.

"Kiara" Nile said shaking her shoulders lightly.

"K-Kyoya" Kiara stuttered in fear (for the first time after 4 years).

"Kiara, i won't let him take you, i promise" Kyoya said, still in shock.

"You better win or i'll kill you" Kiara whispered, slowly turning back to normal.

**Salhan's pov:**

"Salhan are you sure that was wise" Aniel asked.

"Of course, Kyoya would have other thoughts during our battle and eventually make a mistake. This is easy to win" i snickered.

"But how do you know Kyoya would get distracted by betting on Kiara" asked Ridick.

"Kiara is really strong and Kyoya wouldn't want to lose someone like her. The Descendent of Siana, Mr. Bright needs her and Flame Solaria" Salhan answered.

* * *

Me: Tadaa! Done with this chapter! Things are getting pretty mysterious, don't you think? Who is Mr. Bright really? And what does he have to do with the story? Well, i hope you liked it, so please review and i'll see ya next chapter


End file.
